


Socks

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: Y/N thinks of the perfect way to tell Spencer he will be a dad.Thank you @coffee-and-stories on tumblr for the prompt.





	Socks

How the hell was she going to tell Spencer?

That’s the first thing that popped into Y/N’s head when the little pink plus showed up on the test.

She knew it had to be really cute, like one of those Youtube videos.

She went on to do a few chores around the house while she was thinking.

She started folding the laundry, when she began “pairing” Spencer’s socks, the idea came to her almost instantaneously.

She walked into the Target, and went straight to the baby sock display. She carefully picked a set of 3. 

When she returned home, she carefully wrapped the socks how she wanted, and waited.

She was making some dinner when she heard his key in the door. She was nervous and excited, she was worried she would let it slip before he even opened the box.

“Hi, honey” Spencer said as he gave Y/N a hug and a kiss.

“Hi, sweetie, I missed you.” Y/N replied.

“Is this for me?” Spencer asked pointing to the inconspicuous box sitting on the kitchen table.

“Yes”

“It’s not even my birthday or anything”

“I know”

“It’s not an anniversary of ours.”

“Also true, just open it”

Y/N kept cooking as Spencer undid the little bow, lifted the lid, and pulled back the tissue, to reveal 3 tiny pairs of mismatched socks.

“Wh...why are they…” before he could even finish the sentence his face went from confused to elated. He jumped up from his seat at the table and gave Y/N a huge bear hug, then looked straight into her eyes and said, “Really?”

Teary eyed Y/N nodded .


End file.
